


A Little Longer

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Based on a fanart, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Egypt, Egypt-AU, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, NSFW, Pining, Smut, Smutty, Source Dialogue, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Undressing, Wings, based on a comic, prince of omens, whiteley foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: Based on chapters 33 and 34 of Whiteley Foster's amazingly gorgeous comic, Prince of Omens.Crowley and Aziraphale have been separated for twenty years. Tonight, the two are able to pick up where they left off.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Whiteley Foster's comic on tumblr, instagram, or right here on AO3. I promise you will not be disappointed!

“I’ve missed you so much, Angel,” Crowley whispered, fixating his large yellow eyes on Aziraphale. The past twenty years had been agonizing. Each day he drowned in a sea of demons knowing that he sent his only life raft into the desert. Each day he had to confront the fact that he had hurt his only love and would never again see the little boy he had come to care for.

Aziraphale’s heart ached as he gazed back at Crowley. His smooth skin stained with blackened tears, his snake-like eyes fully dilated. It was heartbreaking, breathtaking, endearing. Aziraphale had longed for Crowley every day for twenty years; thinking himself stupid for doing so. He had debated on selling the ring, throwing it to the sands, destroying it...but he never could. Crowley had hurt him, but that couldn’t extinguish the light he carried for the demon in his heart.

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand, his crystal blue eyes brimming with concern and desperation. He missed Crowley too. And he knew what he was about to do should be forbidden; in anyone else’s eyes it was a deplorable, even vile idea. But between the two of them, under the thin curtains that shielded them from the rest of existence, it was the only decision to be made. He didn’t care about the past or the future. Presently, he was face to face with the only thing he had ever truly wanted.

Aziraphale closed the gap between them, cupping Crowley’s face as he pressed his lips warmly to the demon’s. His index finger brushed over Crowley’s temple tattoo, causing a delighted shiver. Crowley crafted his lips against the angel, savoring every movement, every motion. He placed his hand at the small of Aziraphale’s back, bringing him flush with his own body. The two held each other, existing in the perfect moment where there were no sides, no plagues, no histories…just them.

Aziraphale reached around Crowley’s head and pulled the white ribbon from his hair, fully releasing his crimson tendrils. He placed the ribbon to the side before tangling his fingers through the demon’s locks, admiring the softness, like strands of silk. He pulled the hair, tilting Crowley’s head back, and licked up the demon’s throat. Crowley moaned softly as Aziraphale nibbled along his jaw, working his way up to his ear.

“I love you, Crowley,” the angel whispered. The demon’s breath hitched; he pulled Aziraphale on top of him as he lay down on his back.

“Take me,” he pleaded, his hair spread out against the mattress like a halo of fire. Aziraphale lifted himself off the demon, searching his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Crowley didn’t answer, he simply unwrapped his dress, peeling back the fabric from his slender body. Aziraphale had seen him naked before; he would wade in the Nile with Moses often. But seeing the demon beneath him, stretched out and vulnerable, panting, wanting him…Aziraphale was breathless. “You’ve always been so beautiful,” he murmured. Crowley grinned, his cheeks blushing a deep red.

“So have you angel, but I’m feeling a little underdressed here,” he stated. The demon took his long cock in his hand and slowly pumped himself as he watched Aziraphale, urging him to undress as well. Aziraphale smiled shyly, excited by Crowley’s tantalizing display. Crowley was fully erect, delicate whines escaping his lips as he eyed the angel. Aziraphale slowly removed his clothes, pulling off each piece one by one. Crowley quickened his pace, pumping impatiently. He had wished for this moment for thousands of years, fantasized about it after he closed his eyes at night, and pictured it in every passing daydream. The moment was so close, and the angel was taking his precious time.

“Angel would you hurry up!” Aziraphale chuckled, throwing off his last bit of material. Crowley licked his lips; this was the first time he had seen the angel naked. His body was soft, deep curves formed where Crowley had only harsh angles. His skin was pristine, nearly glowing. The demon peeked down at his cock, admiring the thickness, and was pleased that it was fully hard already. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and brought him close.

“Patience is a virtue, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered against the demon’s lips. He rotated his hips, allowing his cock to grind against Crowley’s with delicious friction. The demon threw his head back, desperate to succumb to the angel.

“Ah!” he moaned.

“Alright dear?” Aziraphale asked, fisting his hand into the demon’s hair. Crowley was practically shaking with anticipation. He reached up to run his hands along Aziraphale’s torso, desperate to pluck the forbidden fruit from its tree.

“Ngh! Fine! St-stop asking! I’d be better if you just-“ his sentence was cut off by Aziraphale’s mouth pressing against his. The angel slipped his tongue between the demon’s lips, tasting and exploring his mouth, savoring him like a fine wine. He broke the kiss, leaving both of them breathless. “-get over here, angel.” Aziraphale nodded and lined himself up with Crowley’s hole. He pushed in slowly, tenderly stretching the demon. Crowley emitted a low moan, every inch deep inside him filled up by his angel. Aziraphale leaned down, putting his weight on Crowley as the demon wrapped his thighs around his waist.

“You feel absolutely amazing, dear,” Aziraphale whispered. He pulled out slowly before burying his shaft deep inside the demon again. Crowley felt his entire body tingle, something buzzing just beneath his skin. Something was happening.

“Angel, I-“ before the demon could finish, he felt his onyx wings unfold from his back, stretching out across the mattress beneath him. Aziraphale took a ragged breath; he hadn’t seen Crowley’s wings since Eden, since they first met. They were just as beautiful as they were that day, sleek and shining, a color so dark you could fall into it and be lost forever. The angel unleashed his own wings, alabaster in color, to brush against the tips of Crowley’s. Both of them moaned softly, the sensation sending heat deep within their abdomens. “Ffffuck,” the demon moaned.

Aziraphale rolled his hips, setting his thrusts onto a quicker rhythm. Crowley grabbed at his white curls, surrendering to the pleasure Aziraphale was providing. The angel moaned softly at the tightness, how warm and inviting Crowley felt around him. He pushed harder and faster now, nailing the demon’s prostate.

“Harder,” Crowley hissed, holding on tightly to the angel. Aziraphale bit his bottom lip, fucking the demon harder, faster. He set on a pounding pace, the two of them began to sweat; their bodies sliding together perfectly.

“Oh dear, Crowley-“

“I know, me too.” Feathers began to fly, fluttering about like monochromatic fireworks. They were building, each muscle tightening with intense heat. Aziraphale pushed Crowley higher and higher, driving the demon to the precipice of his release.

“Come for me dear, please.” That’s all he had to say. Crowley fell, spiraling into his orgasm as every nerve and blood vessel turned to fire. His body shook in ecstasy as he moaned loudly, Aziraphale’s name on his lips. The angel had come undone, the sight of Crowley in the throes of pleasure sending him to his release. He came quickly, his thrusts becoming erratic as his hips shuddered. He slumped over onto Crowley who was more than ready to catch him, holding him tightly in his arms.

The room was quiet again, the curtains of the canopy blocking out the real world as they lay blanketed in the haze of their tryst. Aziraphale rolled to Crowley’s side, embracing him as their wings enclosed them. He kissed Crowley’s nose softly, his eyes hooded and sleepy.

“I should probably go,” the angel whispered sadly.

“Shhh, no. Not yet.” Crowley captured the angel’s mouth, slowly sucking his bottom lip. “Let us have this a little longer, okay? I haven’t been happy in twenty years, angel. Don’t let it end just yet.”

“Okay, dear. A little longer.” The demon nuzzled into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, breathing deeply as he inhaled the angel’s scent. Heaven, Hell, Earth…it never really mattered. This was where he had always belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. If you are interested in knowing more about me and/or commissions, look me up at millenialmfa on tumblr.


End file.
